To Blair, With Love
by kumutasia
Summary: Blair & Chuck have been together forever. After Chuckʻs passing Blair is left with a box filled with letters. Chuckʻs letters to Blair. The story of their love.


* * *

**To Blair, With Love**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Blair & Chuck have been together for ever, married for 50 years when Chuck passes away. He leaves Blair a shoebox filled with letters. The story of Chuckʻs love for Blair.

**Prologue**

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! So, I was watching _P.S. I Love You _and I was inspired to write this fic. I always have another fic in progress so Iʻm not sure exactly why I started a new one. Iʻm on winter break right now so I will update as much as possible! Reviews are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I was sad when I didnʻt own Gossip Girl, the books. Iʻm even more sad that I donʻt own Gossip Girl the show. Because I really would NOT mind owning Ed Westwick.

* * *

"Mom, you ok?"

The voice of her oldest child snapped her out of her dazed state. Blair Waldorf-Bass was sitting in her lawyers conference room, her...their...four children sat around her, all in varying states of distress. She smiled a tight smile at her children, and then turned to her lawyer who continued to read the last will and testament of one Charles Bass Senior.

"And last, Mrs. Bass, Mr. Bass left this for you. He specifically told me to make sure you got it," her lawyer said handing Blair a shoe box.

"Thank you," Blair smiled politely.

She still could not believe that her Chuck had passed on. They had been expecting it for a while. Since they had found out that he had cancer and the treatments had been unsuccessful. They had been preparing for this, Blair thought she would be stronger when the time did come, but the truth was that Blair could not be strong without him by her side.

Blair couldnʻt remember how to live without him. They had gotten married at a young age, 20. They had their first child, Charles Bass Jr., at the age of 23. Chuck had established Bass Industries in Japan and China by the age of 25, and with that they welcomed their second child Audrey Eleanor Bass. At 28, Blair worked at a major department store as a buyer, the next year they welcomed the twins Cyrus Bartholomew Harold Bass and Heather Misty Bass. That had been over fifty years ago. Blair wasnʻt sure how to handle things anymore.

"Come on, mom. Letʻs get you home already," Audrey said a few minutes later, tugging her mothers arm.

Blair nodded and got ready to leave. She was glad that she had her children and that she and Chuck had raised them well. Charles and Cyrus were thanking the lawyer for his time, while Heather was preparing the town car that was waiting for them. Audrey was right next to her, as she had been in the month that had elapsed since Chuckʻs passing. However, Audrey and the other children, would be returning to their respective homes that night. Blair would truly be on her own.

"We love you okay, Mommy. Call us if you need anything," Audrey said as she hugged her mother.

The children were saying their goodbyes to Blair. Soon, they would be dropped off at the airport and off to their homes.

"Iʻll be home before you know it mom," Charles said kissing his mother on the cheek.

Charles had been the head of Bass Industries since Chuckʻs retirement about 15 years earlier. He lived in New York, but traveled often to deal with the expanded Bass Industries headquarters

"And weʻll be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas with all the grandchildren," smiled her youngest, Heather.

"Iʻll even fly you to my place for your birthday, Mom. Youʻd love Hawaii," encouraged Cyrus.

Blair smiled at her children, "Thank you so much for being here. I love you guys. Send the grandchildren my love, I miss them and you so much already." Blair kissed all of her children goodbye before sending them on their way.

----------------------------

Blair was finally alone. She hadnʻt been since well before Chuck had passed. The children had been a fixture in the hospital room for a month before he had passed and after, the house was filled with all kinds of visitors. She sat on the couch in her living, the shoebox that Chuck had left her sat in front of her. He had also left her their house and a large share of Bass Industries, but she was sure that what sat in front of her was more important that all of the other things.

She opened the box and couldnʻt believe her eyes. In the box were envelopes of varying size stuffed in. She was sure there was over 100. As far as she could tell, each letter was addressed to her in Chuckʻs neat cursive. She picked up the very top one, and opened it carefully. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to read.

_My Beautiful Blair,_

_Itʻs 2 am and I am sitting in my office after another failed round of chemotherapy and radiation. You are asleep in our room, finally. Youʻve been up all night with me, when really what you need love, is sleep. _

_The doctors have told us that our time together will soon be over. Iʻm glad that I know, and yet I am not. On the one hand, I will be able to spend all the time possible with you. Doing what we both love together. And feeling your love for as long as possible. But on the other hand, I donʻt want to leave you at all. I am going to hate leaving you here on this earth all by yourself. Youʻll have our children and our grandchildren, but they are on various places on earth. While you are sitting in our living room right now._

_Does the house seem too spacious? It feels like it right now. I feel alone, though I know that youʻre asleep one room over. _

_Well, my Blair, all the notes and letters in this box are for you and specifically you. However, share these with the children and grandchildren. It is my personal record of love. Itʻs my unsent letters to you Blair, illustrating my never ending love for you. It starts in our youth and goes until, well, until the end. _

_Read these, Blair and you will know that I have always loved you and I always will. Forever and always._

_With Love,_

_ Your Chuck._


End file.
